La Nena
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Limpiando el refugio, Trixie encuentra algo que le hace recordar un viejo trauma que creyo haber borrado de su mente hace mucho tiempo. Basado en la cancion "La Nena" de Ricardo Arjona, Rating T porque creo no es apto para niños.


_Pues, estuve de cumpleaños ayer y me llego la inspiracion, es un poco melancolico pero no pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. _

_**DISCLAIMER: Rating T porque creo que no es muy apto para niños, La cancion pertenece a Ricardo Arjona su total propiedad. Abajo les aviso cuando deben ponerla si quieren leer mientras escuchan la cancion. Yo lo hice y estuve a punto de llorar.**_

* * *

"_**La Nena"**_

Era un día tranquilo y hasta un tanto melancólico en Bajoterra. Kord y Pronto habían ido al Centro Comercial mientras Trixie e Eli se quedaban a limpiar un poco el refugio. La pelirroja miro satisfecha la mitad del refugio que le había tocado limpiar a ella, volteo hacia su líder y se dio cuenta de que aun no terminaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Eli?-. El ojiazul levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

-No descuida, será mejor que descanses un poco, además ya casi término-. Dijo sacudiendo las manos.

-¿Seguro?-. Pregunto un tanto indecisa, Eli simplemente asintió volviendo a su trabajo.

Trixie decidió hacerle caso y fue a servirse un poco de jugo para ir a sentarse al sofá, entonces en un estante vio algo que le llamo la atención. Se acerco y saco un pequeño CD. Se le quedo viendo curiosa un momento y luego pensó que quizás Eli supiera de qué se trataba.

-Oye Eli ¿Sabes de qué es este CD?-. Pregunto acercándose a su líder.

-Déjame ver-. Eli se acerco y miro detenidamente el disco intentando recordar.- Ah, es uno de los discos de mi padre, se lo había regalado a mi madre y unas veces los escuchábamos todos juntos-. Recordó mirando el CD.

-¿Puedo ponerlo?-. Pregunto la pelirroja un tanto tímida.

-Claro Trix-. Respondió él con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja también le sonrió y fue a la computadora para colocar el disco, en la pantalla apareció una larga lista de canciones y comenzó a buscar algo que le gustara. Encontró un titulo que le llamo mucho la atención: _**"La Nena (Bitácora de un Secuestro)"**_ Era un nombre algo curioso. Sin más le puso Play y luego fue a sentarse al sofá para tomar su jugo mientras oía la canción, la sala se comenzó a llenar del suave sonido de un piano. Entonces quedo de piedra al escuchar la letra y los dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente (_**Aqui deben empezar a escuchar la** **cancion**_):

_**La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42,  
La nena arruga los ojos pa que no entre la luz,  
Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con dios,  
Acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz,  
De quien es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur.**_

_Comenzó a abrir los ojos en cuanto sintió la luz del día chocar contra sus ojos, escucho la suave voz de su nana decirle que debía ir a la escuela. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a rezar la oración que le había enseñado su madre, se levanto de la cama y fue a darse una ducha para colocarse su uniforme escolar. Estaba muy tranquila sin saber que a lo lejos estaban esperando a que saliera de su casa._

_**Armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer,  
Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos,  
La nena tiene 9 años como iba a saber,  
Que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos,  
Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor.**_

_Después de desayunar y cepillarse los dientes fue a buscar los libros que iba a necesitar el día de hoy, iban a estudiar sobre el entrenamiento de las Babosas. Salió de la casa y se despidió de su madre la cual luego de despedirse agito los brazos, se subió a la Meca bestia en que la iban a llevar y vuelve a despedirse de su madre, por un momento se sintió preocupada, con un mal presentimiento._

_Una Meca bestia a dos cuadras de su casa encendió el motor y comenzó a seguirles de cerca, pero ella no podía saberlo o siquiera suponerlo. Apenas tenía 9 años y no tenía idea que la habían estado espiando desde hace varios meses._

_**Un tiro en la sien al chofer la nena va a la deriva,  
Un árbol detiene la inercia; ellos la tienen rodeada,  
Su frente dio contra el cristal y le ha abierto una herida,  
Los vecinos se encierran con llave nadie ha visto nada,  
Y la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos,  
La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy.**_

_Ahogo un grito en cuanto vio como a su chofer le disparaban, se sostuvo como pudo y chocaron. Se toco la frente un tanto adolorida y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, estaba aterrada mirando a todos lados ¿Y la gente? ¿Sus vecinos no habrían escuchado el estruendo? Trixie no sabía que en realidad todos lo oyeron, pero estaban muy asustados como para salir a ver de qué se trataba. _

_-Corre pequeña-. Susurro su chofer con su último aliento._

_Asustada está a punto de correr, pero una mano le tapo la boca y por más que intento gritar pidiendo ayuda fue en vano, miro horrorizada unos ojos negros y una siniestra sonrisa. Comenzó a llorar al verse sin escapatoria._

_**La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz,  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas,  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país,  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte,  
La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de Ingles.**_

_La amordazaron y le taparon la vista para que no viera a donde llevarían, en ese momento supo que no vería la luz del día en un buen tiempo. Las lágrimas aun se escapaban de sus ojos y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que hizo mal? ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto a ella? Además lamentaba la clase que perdería, ya no podría ir a esa y a muchas más._

_**La nena es un bulto amarrado en un Chrysler café,  
Un zapato le oprime la espalda, un pañuelo la boca,  
La nena está muerta de miedo y no entiende porque,  
La nena no sabe que a veces también dios se equivoca,  
La nena es desvelo y noticia, la nena no está.**_

_Le habían quitado el pañuelo de los ojos, pero solo había oscuridad, la tenían encerrada en algún lugar. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Esta sola y no puede pedir ayuda, su madre seguramente estará llorando mientras su padre intenta calmarla. ¿Y su hermano? Su pequeño hermano de solo 7 años estaría preguntando a gritos en donde se encontraba, donde estaría su hermana mayor._

Eli ya había terminado y vio que Trixie estaba llorando, corrió a sentarse a su lado e intento despertarla del trance en el que se encontraba. La pelirroja sentía que Eli la llamaba pero no podía moverse, sentía seca la garganta. Miro al ojiazul mientras seguía llorando.

-_Eli_…-. Sin más se lanzo a llorar en su pecho mientras Eli lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola, la triste melodía seguía sonando…

_**Su planeta cambio de tamaño, y mide 4 por 3  
Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta,  
La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes,  
La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta,  
La nena ya lleva 3 meses buscando un porqué.**_

_Se encontraba en algún lugar pequeño, la única luz que podía ver apenas traspasaba una puerta ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Ya ni siquiera podía saber si estaba soñando o todo era verdad. Seguía intentando buscar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba pasándole precisamente a ella, una simple niña de 9 años. No tenía muchas esperanzar de encontrar una respuesta._

_**Seis kilos de menos la nena tiene llagas rosadas,  
Papá casi loco, mamá de nuevo en los hospitales,  
Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada,  
La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenirs corporales,  
Y el miedo se ríe de todos y se frota las manos,  
El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana.**_

_Lo único que le daban de comida esos malditos era un trozo de pan y agua, además de que la obligaban a comer. Había momentos en que lo único que quería era morirse para acabar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En el exterior su padre no paraba de buscarla y hablar con la policía, su madre tenía que tomar de vez en cuanto tranquilizantes de los ataques de nervios que le daban. Su pobre hermanito era el más sufría, apenas comía y pasaba el día encerrado en la habitación de su hermana abrazando la almohada en la que antes dormía._

_En donde estaba encerrada, Trixie pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre hablando por teléfono. Decía un lugar y una hora, también pudo escuchar como pedía una alta suma de dinero. Estaba cobrando por su rescate._

_**La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz,  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas,  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país,  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte,  
La nena ya lleva 10 meses sin ir al ballet.**_

_Había pasado mucho tiempo, estaba consciente de eso pero no de lo que sucedía haya afuera. Lo único que había podido hacer en aquel oscuro lugar era llorar aunque sabía que eso no solucionaría nada ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar ese infierno? ¿Cuándo se terminaría esta pesadilla?_

Eli miro a Trixie y le pregunto qué sucedía, la pelirroja apenas podía hablar pero comenzó a contarle toda la historia de un trauma que tuvo de pequeña. El chico se sorprendió por la desgarradora historia y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla más fuerte para darle apoyo.

_**El día indicado el dinero está debajo de un puente,  
La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada,  
Todo marcha como pactaron no hay ningún pendiente,  
De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara,  
La nena reconoce en el rostro alguien familiar,  
Los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar.**_

_La sacaron de aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad y por fin, después de tanto tiempo pudo admirar de nuevo la bella luz del día. La llevaron a un puente en donde vio a su madre y su padre, en cuanto ellos les pagaron a aquellos hombres fue corriendo a abrazarlos llorando de la felicidad. Pero de pronto el jefe de aquella pandilla salió y Trixie lo reconoció, con su madre salieron corriendo pero su padre se batió a duelo con aquellos hombres. Escucho como su padre les decía que corrieran y que las amaba… Fue lo último que pudo escuchar de él. _

-Lo siento mucho Trixie-. Dijo Eli luego de escuchar su triste historia, la pelirroja aun se encontraba abrazada a su pecho.

-Los días siguientes despertaba gritando y con mucho miedo de despertar otra vez en aquel lugar, cada día vivía con miedo a que todo volviera a ocurrir y me sentía indefensa, creí que ya lo había superado pero al parecer el recuerdo aún permanece en mi mente-. Dijo Trixie sollozando. Sintió como Eli tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y tiernamente comenzaba a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Trixie, puedes estar segura de que no dejare que nada te pase ¿Entendiste? Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte-. Afirmo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Eli-. Volvió a abrazarlo muy agradecida, Eli la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos haciéndola sentir segura.

Trixie levanto un poco la mirada e Eli le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso, al principio pareció sorprendida pero después correspondió con la misma ternura. Luego ambos se abrazaron y se recostaron en el sofá, Eli le beso la frente y luego de eso ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Cuando Kord y Pronto llegaron se encontraron con la tierna escena, sonrieron y dejaron que la parejita siguiera durmiendo un rato mas.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y reitero que la cancion es de Ricardo Arjona es una de mis canciones favoritas, nos veremos otro dia!_


End file.
